


Microfics: Six Short Shots

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six microfics, each 3 sentences long, in response to LJ bsg_epics community day prompts. We've got Laura/Sam and Felix/Gaius, Billy, D'anna, and Laura solo, and one Ellen fic that's really about Bill/Saul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfics: Six Short Shots

**Laura/Sam, penalty**

The first time we met I landed in her lap and the penalty box on a play the ref, admittedly, got right for once. The second time I saw her I pushed her into a supply closet; she called foul and giggled. When I admitted my greatest betrayal she looked into my eyes and ruled fair play, no penalty this time, not yet. 

**Billy, sleep**

When she first started screaming in the middle of the night I took to reading in a chair just outside the curtain, ready with a glass of water and a cool cloth to soothe her out of her nightmares. I’ve been exhausted for weeks and now, after spending the last three days in this sick bay chair clutching her hand, I can barely keep my eyes open. I won’t dare let myself sleep, though, because I’m terrified I’ll wake to find her gone.

**Laura, sand**

When she stepped onto the Shore the feel of sand under her bare feet sent her back to that sunny day when his dusty fingers shyly found her hand and she joked about his ‘alluvial deposits’ scratching her sensitive skin. She reached down to cup a handful in her fist and noticed his ring on her finger for the first time. She rubbed the grains underneath the warm metal until it hurt and imagined the day she would tell him their story ended the same way it began. 

**Ellen, dance**

She should have known when she walked in on them dancing in the kitchen where they were supposed to be doing the dishes, their hips a little too close and their drunken smiles a little too pleased for it to be nothing more than horsing around. Bill blushed, they jerked apart, and Saul found her hand to pull her close, dip her low and stroke her ass through her dress. When she returned home early one night in time to find their hips meeting in a punishing rhythm, their faces contorted in ecstatic grins, well, there was no passing that off as an innocent dance. 

**Felix/Gaius, gun**

_I ought to blow his brains out._ The thought flits across Felix's mind and suddenly he's back looking up as the warmth shoots into his mouth, admiring the innocence of pure ecstasy on Gaius' scrunched up face. As he lowers the gun and watches the coward flee he realizes the second greatest mistake of his life led directly to the first.

**D’anna, shower**

D’anna knew humans often reacted irrationally but, to her, the most pressing, most important question, was _why_. The former president hadn’t shed a single tear while the brothers beat her body until it matched her hair and she let out but one solitary moan when D’anna shoved her roughly onto the floor of the shower and turned on the spray. Only then did the human woman sob, wrap her arms around herself and smile sadly up into the water; it was in that moment D’anna realized she would never truly understand.


End file.
